


His Voice

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been hiding a secret from Gaara ever since he first met him. Gaara's voice makes him get an erection. Gaara does not notice this until Shukaku points this out. So Gaara decides to test it out by surprising Naruto who ends up getting an erection in front of his friend rather quickly. Gaara rather likes the way the surprise turns out and he sees how far he can take it with Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

Kami! Naruto was glad that he had his pack in front of his hips and thighs. He had come to deliver a few scrolls to Gaara and take them back after Gaara went over them. The problem was that ever since he had met Gaara was that his voice could make him have such an erection.

"Naruto?" Gaara questioned the blonde.

There it was again. Heat went straight to his loins as he looked up in surprise at his friend and he stammered, "Uh yes?"

"I was saying that I will review these today."

The blonde nodded at the red-haired kazekage, "Okay," He replied.

"Why don't you go and relax in your room?"

"I will. Thanks." Naruto thanked his friend then left the room quietly.

After his friend left, this was when Shukaku decided to make his appearance. He laughed softly in Gaara's mind. Gaara was upset at the thought of Shukaku interrupting his day. 'What the hell are you laughing about?'

'You're a smart boy Gaara. You don't get it?'

'Get what?'

'You're friend likes you.'

'Well, yes I know that.'

Shukaku grunted, 'Don't be an idiot. Haven't you noticed?'

'Noticed?'

'When he sees you, he usually has his pack in front of his body. He also gets red when you talk. I would say that it's your voice that gets him off.'

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, 'Are you crazy?'

'Yes.'

The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes, 'Shukaku.'

'I'm serious Gaara. You should try experimenting with him. I bet it would lead to something very nice.' 

Gaara thought about it for a moment, 'I'll see Shukaku. I've got work to do now. Leave me alone.'

'Whatever.' Shukaku replied then disappeared in Gaara's mind.

xxxx

It was later in the night, a little past 8:00 pm, when Gaara approached Naruto's room and knocked on the door. He said in a strong voice, "Naruto, are you there?"

Inside the room, Naruto thought to himself, 'Damnit!' He covered his loins with his right hand and shouted, "Yeah...come in Gaara."

When Gaara opened the door, he found Naruto's back facing him and questioned, "Are you okay?"

'Fuck no!' Naruto thought, but replied, "Um...yes."

The red-head closed the door then slowly walked up to the blonde. Naruto couldn't hear his friend, for his heart was beating so loudly that it was all he could hear. He was shocked when he felt soft heat on his neck and a whisper, "Why won't you face me?" Heat travelled straight to his cock as felt Gaara's hand on his shoulder.

"No reason." He responded. 'What a lie!'

"You're lying to me Naruto." Gaara responded then turned the blonde around suddenly and found his friend's face red with embarassment. He could also see that his friend had an extremely large erection beneath his pants. He smiled at Naruto and told him, "So it is true."

"What...?" 

Gaara shook his head at Naruto, who was still blushing brightly. "You get turned on by my voice. I never noticed it before, but Shukaku pointed it out to me today."

'Damn demon!' Naruto thought to himself. "Um...yeah."

"How long Naruto?"

Naruto sighed softly then replied, "Since we first met."

Gaara looked at his friend in surprise. "That long?! I never noticed anything back then!"

"Well there was never any physical effects back then. It was about a year ago when it started." He explained to the red-head.

"Why didn't you tell me? It could have been easier if you told me sooner."

"I didn't want you to think me strange."

Gaara laughed, "We already are strange." Naruto smiled, but then turned his attention to his hot erection. Oh Kami, he felt so damned hot. Why did Gaara have to be here now? "I've always thought you were beautiful. You want to experiment Naruto?"

The blonde looked at his friend in surprise, that voice making him even harder. "Uhhh...do you?"

Gaara began to take off his kazekage robes then nodded for Naruto to do the same with his clothes. Naruto was quick in taking off his orange and black clothes. He was naked before Gaara was. The red-head smiled to himself, "Wow, you are really hard. I didn't think I did that to you."

Naruto blushed, "Yes."

Once Gaara finally was naked, he pulled the blonde to the bed and pushed him onto it and and in the middle. He climbed onto the bed afterwards and slid between Naruto's already spread legs. He leaned over Naruto and gently kissed the blonde on his lips. Naruto pressed back as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him closer. Gaara kissed again, though harder this time. His tongue slipped in between the other's lips and wound against Naruto's, theirs battling against each other as the red-head moved his hands along the blonde's sides.

Finally, Gaara pulled away, leaving both of them panting hard. After regaining his breath, Gaara began to kiss along the right side of Naruto's sweaty neck. He nipped at Naruto's earlobe, making his friend moan loud. Gaara smiled inwardly then continued down the blonde's neck. He kissed, then licked until he came to the part where his neck met his shoulder. The red-head bit softly into the tan skin, earning a very loud moan and he could feel Naruto move his hands along his back and scratch the skin lightly. 

Naruto arched against his friend as he continued down his chest. Kami, Gaara was such a good lover. He had never imagined that it would be this good. His thoughts disappeared when he felt his friend lick over his very sensitive left nipple. 

Gaara laughed to himself, he couldn't imagine that Naruto loved this so much. He loved doing this with Naruto. He never imagined, of course, that he would ever be having sex with his best friend. It was such a wonderful experience to provide him with pleasure.

After pleasuring his friend's nipples, he licked down toward Naruto's belly button and licked around it. He heard another moan and Naruto pushed up against him, indicating his impatience. He looked up at Naruto and could see pleasure in the blonde's eyes. After spreading his legs a little wider, Gaara plunged a finger into Naruto's hole and began to wiggle it around. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable at first, but came to like it as Gaara added a second and third finger. It became more pleasurable as Gaara pumped the fingers in his hole. He then pulled them out and asked, "I suppose you're ready?"

"Duh!"

Gaara laughed softly then aligned his body with Naruto's and suddenly plunged into his friend's ready and waiting one. Naruto arched into Gaara's body as he felt the red-head start to pound into him. Gaara was hitting his prostate in hard and long strokes. Kami, it felt so good to finally have his friend inside him. He was so close to his orgasm, if he had to wait any longer, he wouldn't know what to do. Gaara wrapped his hand around Naruto's hard cock and pumped hard as he thrust in time with his hand. The two panted hard as sweat poured down their faces. Naruto felt it, the pleasure and burning build up until finally he couldn't stand it and he came hard. Gaara came into the blonde, coating the inside of his friend's hole and thighs with his seed. He then collapsed over Naruto after pulling out and the two panted hard. 

The two regained their breath slowly, then Naruto told Gaara, "That felt so damned good."

"I'm glad I did a good job. Next time, don't wait this long to tell me." Gaara replied.

The blonde smiled at his friend, "I won't. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara adjusted himself slightly then replied, "No problem Naruto. Let's do this again sometime." Naruto merely smiled to himself before they both, exhausted from sex, fell asleep.


End file.
